


Who's this guy?

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, Human Castiel, Implied Relationships, Insecure Oliver, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some FBI agent Called Winchester comes to visit Felicity and he actually kisses her Oliver can't get the image out of his head.</p>
<p>Has Felicity got a boyfriend? Why wouldn't she tell them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's this guy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who says humans can't play Cupid ??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174489) by [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97). 



> This was a prompt given to me by Youknowitall ages ago and I am very sorry because it's taken me forever to write it but it was also kind of inspired by my Arrow/Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries cross over where Damon comes and visits and makes Oliver jealous I have linked it down below.

“So I asked at the Lobby why, Felicity Smoak wasn’t in the I.T department and they told me because she had been promoted to a personal assistant” Comes a smooth voice behind them, interrupting Oliver from asking Felicity if she was busy later.

Why the hell does someone always interrupt when he’s going to ask her out?

Felicity turns so fast Oliver is sure he hears her back crack a little.

“I said Felicity Smoak? A PA? Their is absolutely no way at all she’s got more dignity than that, she went to MIT for crying out loud” The tall dark haired and objectively handsome man says strolling up to Felicity’s desk.

Speaking of Felicity she made some weird strange cough/strangled noise when she saw who was speaking.

Oliver had a strange sense that he needed to protect her so he placed his arm on the small of her back to ensure she knows he’s their to protect her.

Not one second after he placed his arm on her back and the guy stopped talking Felicity makes some strange and high pitch scream thing.

“Oh my god!” Felicity shouts excitedly and runs up to the man who’s also beaming at her.

“It’s not like your jobs glamorous either”Felicity tells the man before she’s actually jumping into his arms and burying her face in his shoulder.

The man tightens his arms around her and breaths in the spiced gingerbread scent that Felicity seems to always have around her.

"Why do you always smell like a bakery?" The guy asks his voice a soft purr speaking into her hair.

"It's my body wash, the one that you sent me from the UK and now I have to use that stuff its like my heroin, you know how much it costs me to import it over here?" Felicity tells him her face is scrunched up though she's beaming at him with her eyes.

Oliver's heart starts to beat faster because the scent he's came to know as Felicity is from some products this man gave to her as a gift, is he richer than Oliver? Have they been together before?

"How's Cas?" She asks him still beaming she doesn't even look behind when Oliver clears his throat.

"Fine were working a case round here, some billionaire who's supposed to be dead has been spotted, don't know why it's a damn crime for the FBI but I just follow orders" The man shrugs.

Cas? Must be his work partner, wait FBI? Supposed dead billionaire? Damn Malcom he's supposed to be keeping a low profile.

He clears his throat again this time much much louder than the first time the man looks up and assesses him his eyes calculating and gives him a thorough once over for a few seconds too long. His eyes kind turn dark like he knows who Oliver is.

"I think you've pissed off your boss oh madam PA" The man teases his kissing her head again.

"He's fine" Felicity waves it off without even looking at her.

"Well I came to make a date with you" the tall dark totally stealing the girl he loves away right in front of him asks Felicity.

"Tonight? JT's hideaway?" Felicity smirks.

"Of course JT's"The man smirks.

"I can't wait" Felicity squeals.

"I will see you at eight?" He asks his eyebrows raised in question.

"You can pick me up" Felicity tells him and then she does something so shocking.

She stands on her tip toes and kisses him right on the lips, he kisses her right back.

It's not a full on make out kiss but its a firm press of lips that lasts for about ten seconds. What's even worse is when he pulls away he tells her he loves her.

"Love you too" Felicity replies waving him off.

Oliver is speechless.

"What are you still doing here? The heist at Starling national is taking place in five minutes if the intercepted message is correct you need to get to the Arrow cave and suit up" Felicity hisses at him shaking him out of his stupor.

All through out the mission all he can see and hear is Felicity and that man, that he still doesn't know the name off.

It's driving him fucking crazy.

When he gets back to the Lair at half seven she’s gone and he just feels angry and really wants to get drunk.

“Felicity told us to come to dinner with her and a few friends” Diggle tells him as soon as the suits off and he’s in regular clothes again.

He can’t help but snort at that word ‘friends’ the FBI guy and Felicity are a little more than friends.

“He’s an FBI agent” he tells Diggle.

“Dean and Cas? Yeah I know I’ve met them like ten times” Diggle tells him with a small smile on his face he already likes them obviously.

“You’ve met them?” Oliver asks suspiciously and so the man’s name must be Dean.

“Yeah they come into town like once a month to catch up with Felicity, they’ve been friends since they were like seven” Diggle tells him.

“How come I’ve never met them?” Oliver asks and he kind of sounds like a whiny child but he really couldn’t give a fuck at this exact moment he was about to ask her out and her fuck buddy comes into town.

“Cause you were busy first with Laurel then with Helena, then Sara, then there was Isabel, and the countless one night stands that I don’t know, then their was the other night time activities” Diggle tells him motioning to the suit.

“So she never invited me because I was the Arrow?” Oliver asks him.

“She never invited you because you always had a girl and it would have been embarrassing for her to ask you to go out on a double date with her and her friends” Diggle tells him his voice is angry.

“So this Dean has a girlfriend?” Oliver asks hopeful.

“So that’s what it is” Diggle smiles like the cat that got the cream.

“That’s what?” Oliver asks.

“Your jealous of Felicity and Dean” Diggle smirks.

“I don’t get jealous” Oliver tells him through gritted teeth.

“Sure you don’t” Diggle smirks at him. “Come to dinner tonight it might just surprise you” Diggle tells him walking off to the stairs.

Oliver debated the pros and cons for a full twenty minutes before he jumped on his motor bike and sped off to JT’s hideaway (He was listening to the conversation, so he knows where to go) his phone GPS telling him where to go.

He gets their at half eight and he’s really late.

He can see Diggle, Felicity and the man dean sitting at the table. There is also another man this one is skinny but good looking there too.

“Can I help you?” A nice looking waitress asks him, he can see her checking him out but he’s not really bothered.

“Yeah my friends are over their” Oliver smiled pointing at Felicity and Diggle.

“Oh sure follow me” She tells him and leads him to a shocked looking Felicity and a smug looking Diggle.

“Oliver” Felicity smiles at him.

“Hey” He beams back “Diggle said I should come” Oliver tells her smirking when she almost trips trying to pull out a chair for him.

The skinny guy that’s sitting next to Dean is laughing his ass off at Felicity and she goes red when she looks at the man.

“Oliver Queen this is Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester” Felicity tells him pointing out each guy and he nods politely to each one.

“Brothers?” he asks curiously sitting down.

“Husbands” Dean and Castiel say at the same time.

“Oh cool” Oliver tells them with a small smile and very red cheeks.

He’s been jealous over Felicity kissing a gay guy who she’s been friends with forever he really needs to get a grip and grow some balls and ask her the fuck out before someone else notices her amazing personality and equally as amazing body.

“What’s good to eat here?” He asks them all with a small awkward smile he ignores Diggle’s snorts of laughter he can kill him later.

Right now he needs to plan how to ask Felicity out cause he wants to be the only one that’s allowed to touch her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and please if you have any prompts let me know


End file.
